


Begin Again

by chantalis



Series: Antonio Dawson x Reader [1]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Messy Divorce, my Spanish is not great so I apologize if the translations are terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chantalis/pseuds/chantalis
Summary: You meet Antonio Dawson after you save his daughter Eva from a creep on the subway.
Relationships: Antonio Dawson/Hank Voight, Antonio Dawson/Reader
Series: Antonio Dawson x Reader [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985998
Kudos: 17





	Begin Again

When your ex left it was like someone hastily dropped an anvil on your chest. Your marriage fell apart and he didn’t even want to try to fix it. He just... left. When you were going through divorce proceedings he wouldn’t even look at you. He tried to get full custody of your kids. It wasn’t until you saw him getting picked up by his secretary that you understood everything. The way she cooed at your children and slid her hand down his arm while smirking at you made you sick. 

The divorce proceedings were long and tedious and nearly broke you. Watching your ex and his secretary try and play house was hell. You had been so unaware that your husband didn’t love you anymore, that he had fallen in love with his big breasted blonde secretary, that you had been caught completely blindsided. 

Your kids, however, had been your saving grace. They questioned their father and his new girlfriend. They didn’t like her, just said that they sensed something fake about her. In the end, it had been their testimonies to the judge that won you full custody with your husband only getting minimal visitation rights. Shockingly when the judge made the decision it was your ex’s girlfriend, or mistress, as the judge put it when they accidentally admitted to being together for a year, lost her damn mind.

Meeting Antonio was really something different. You’d been on the subway heading to med to for your OB appointment when you noticed a girl, probably about 10 or 11 being harassed by a forty-year-old man. Your mama bear instincts kicked in, you marched over and glared and seethed at him, calling him a pedophile a couple of times, and made sure he kept his hands to himself until he left. The girl, Eva Dawson, was grateful for you scaring him away, and when you figured out that neither of her parents knew where she was or where she was going, you called into your doctor’s office to say there’d been an emergency and you were going to be late, before escorting Eva to the 21st police district.

“Eva! What are you doing here?! Does your mom know?” He ranted and raved for several minutes before his eyes narrowed on you. “And who are you?”

“My name is Y/N Y/L/N, I found your daughter on the subway and she looked like she needed help, so I offered to make sure she got here okay.” He nodded. “Alright, Eva, wait here, I’ll tell your mom you’re here. I have to go follow a lead, stay within eyesight of Trudy.” He then turned around and marched out the door of the precinct mumbling under his breath in Spanish followed by a man wearing a fedora. You sighed and cradled your swollen stomach as you watch Eva crying and curling into herself. You sat down beside her. “Hey, He could have said it better, and let you say your piece, but he has a point and it’s because he loves you. Your dad is a detective, you are never going to understand everything about him and his job, and that’s probably a good thing. He sees all of the dark and twisty things about Chicago.”

You ran into Antonio again when you went to visit your uncle/father figure at firehouse 51 while he was visiting his sister. He seemed a little tense at first when he recognized you, but warmed up to you when Gabby threw him a glare. You became quick friends much to uncle Chris’s chagrin, and a few months later your kids were making kissy faces at you whenever Antonio was mentioned.

It ended up being your and Antonio’s kids that got the two of you together. You’d all been hanging out at a first responders picnic when the kids started playing matchmaker. It had been a little embarrassing at first but after the third time you tripped and fell into Antonio’s arms you both decided to humour them. While neither of you intended to go as well as it had you couldn’t be happier about it.

You’d been dating Antonio for eight months when you got a call from Gabby. “Hey, is okay if I dropped Eva and Diego off at your place? Laura missed picking them up and Antonio couldn’t but I’m still on shift.”

“Uh, yeah. Sure.” Internally you were freaking out. You’d never been alone with them and your kids before. Twelve minutes later they’d been dropped off and you were nervously clenching and unclenching your hands. “So, do you guys want to play Mario cart?”

“That sounds great!” Eva, Diego, and your daughters Katrina and Aviva, all sat very content selecting their characters and giggling. “I’ll make some snacks, before I forget does anyone have homework?”

Diego and Katrina shook their heads, they were in the same class and their teacher usually gave them twenty minutes at the end of the day to do homework. So it wasn’t really shocking that they didn’t have any. “Aviva?”

“I just have an oral presentation tomorrow but that’s it for tonight.”

“Eva?”

“No, we’re learning about how to write essays right now so we do a lot of that in class. I’m really good at math so I’ve already done that, but if I could get your advice on a lab I did that would make me more confident in it.”

“Sure, how about after dinner?”

“Yeah, that would be awesome.”

“Mind if I join you guys for a few rounds before I have to start making dinner?”

Three wins and two loses later you got up and proceeded to start dinner. Just as you finished with a large Asian stir fry there was a knock on the door. “Alright guys, go wash up. Antonio should be here soon for dinner.” You hundred up your apron before making your way to the door and looking through the peephole. You smiled when you saw your boyfriend nervously standing outside your door with a bouquet of your favourite flowers. You swung the door open with a “hello handsome.”

“Hola mi amor.”

“Dinners ready, the kids are just washing up. I’m gonna go find a vase for these. Thank you, honey.”

“Dinner smells great. Don’t you guys think so?”

“Yeah, mom used my favourite rice noodles and she made it spicy so I’m really excited.”

“YES! I LOVE SPICY FOOD!”

“Calm down Diego, use your inside voice please.”

“Thanks for dinner, Y/N, it’s really good.”

“No problem Eva, I love having you guys over.” Diego went for his second helping as Eva and Katrina were talking about Captain Marvel when Antonio’s phone rang. All of your heads snapped to look at him, the image of him leaving to go to work popping into your heads. He sighed when he saw the caller ID. “It’s Laura. I should probably take this.” You looked at Eva and Diego, both of their heads were bowed and while Diego looked like he was about to burst into tears Eva looked like she wanted to punch something while shouting every swear word she isn’t supposed to know. He stood up from the table and answered the phone as he walked to the entryway, out of earshot. “I made coffee cake the other day and we have vanilla ice cream in the freezer, so we could do that for dessert if you guys are up to it. Diego and Kat nodded while silently and solemnly eating their food. “That sounds really good Y/N. Thank you.”

“It’s no problem, sweetie.”

“Y/N?”

“Yeah, Diego?”

“The swim team is having a bake sale on Friday, would you mind making something? Mom forgot to make something for Eva’s cross country team bake sale, and she, you know, forgot us today.”

“Sure thing, what did you have in mind?”

“Your lemon squares are really good, can you make those?”

“Yes, absolutely, I’ll make some extra so that we can all have some too.”

“Thanks.” The kids started to smile again and the mood was lifting when Antonio came back. He was tense but started to loosen up when he heard the kids debating about who was cooler, Batman or Ironman. “Personally,” Antonio drawled out, “I prefer Batman.”

“What? Why?”

“Batmobile. Enough said.” You laughed, “fair enough.” You kissed him on the cheek, he looked at you tenderly, his face close to yours. He didn’t have to lean in far to kiss you soundly on the lips.

Antonio and the kids were cleaning up fro dinner while you were looking over Eva’s lab report. It was well-formatted, and while she did use some contractions her report was definitely worthy of a high mark. She beamed when you told her that her only mistake was using the word “couldn’t” instead of “could not”. She skipped back to the kitchen and back to her cake and ice cream. Antonio chuckled as he wrapped his arms around your waist from behind. “I talked to Laura, if you’re okay with it I’d like to list you as one of Eva and Diego’s guardians with the school and med. If you’re okay with it. You don’t have to-“

“Yes. That sounds great. You know I love them, I’ll do anything to help them.”

“Te quiero mi amor.”


End file.
